A multi Wide Area Network (WAN) Site-to-Site VPN router is a router that supports aggregating the bandwidth of multiple interconnections, e.g., WAN connections or tunnels for accessing one or more remote private networks. In some implementations, when there are multiple tunnels available in an aggregated connection, packets of each session may be routed to the multiple tunnels in order to utilize the bandwidth of the multiple tunnels. For example, in a session based site-to-site virtual private network (VPN) connection VPN traffic is routed to multiple WAN connections between two sites (e.g., sites A and B).
In some scenarios, when packets of the same session are transmitted through different tunnels of an aggregated connection, it may be possible that the performance experienced by the packets is not satisfactory. This may happen due to interference. This is more likely to happen when the signal quality is not good, for example, in wireless communications in public areas. Therefore, a solution is required for making packets belonging to a particular session to be transmitted through the same tunnel, even when other tunnels are available. Another benefit of using only one tunnel to transmit packets of a particular session is that it allows all packets of the particular session to experience similar performance.